


Interrogations

by peggyrose19



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Clandestine, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Other, Secrets, Spies, alex o'hara - Freeform, o'hara brothers, o'knutzy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyrose19/pseuds/peggyrose19
Summary: Finn goes home to visit his family with a secret. His family, all being spies or detectives, know he's hiding something immediately. Will they be able to figure it out? Or will Finn be able to keep O'Knutzy to himself?
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut
Kudos: 12





	Interrogations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Characters are all originally from Sweater Weather/Coast to Coast, written by the lovely lumosinlove. This idea is credited to Miller and the Blog, over on tumblr. Go check it out, username is heyitssmiller, and this will probably make some more sense. Miller's new fic Clandestine is a spy AU so all characters in this are, in fact, spies.   
> There are some mentions of violence in this fic, including mentions of a near-death incident, as well as a (somewhat) forced coming out. It's not bad, I promise, but take care of yourselves.   
> Find the (mild) SW easter egg and you get a hug. Thank you all for reading!

“So,” Mrs. O’Hara said in _that_ tone of voice and Finn knew he was in trouble. “How’s work going?”

“It’s fine,” he mumbled, taking a large bite of his pizza. “Just finished a big case.”

“Really? How’d it go?” Alex chimed in.

Finn fought the urge to glare at his older brother. “It went okay. We finished the job. One of my partners got injured pretty badly, but he’s doing better now.”

His stomach turned as he remembered Leo getting shot, lying unmoving on the ground as blood gushed from his stomach. Leo being transferred to the hospital, unresponsive to the EMTs. Standing with Logan by Leo’s bedside, his face pale, his breathing regulated by a machine. Those days had been the hardest. When they weren’t sure what was going to happen, if he was even going to make it. There had been close calls, too many to count, when Finn felt like he couldn’t even breathe.

“Oh no!” his mom exclaimed, shaking him back to the present. “That’s terrible. What happened?”

Finn fought to keep his voice from shaking, “Um, he was shot.” The whole family winced. They were all intimately familiar with guns, and knew the damage a bullet could do.

Hurriedly, he added, “But he’s home now. He’s doing a lot better. Lupin says he should be able to come back to work in a week or so.”

His mom squinted suspiciously at that, but thankfully didn’t press it. The table moved on to a different topic of conversation and Finn let out a soft breath.

That had been the worst week of his life, pacing the endless hospital hallways and sitting by Leo’s bed, with Logan at his side, begging him to wake up. Now, a month later, he was at home again, going out of his mind with boredom and begging to go back to work. They had talked, the three of them, before Leo had been shot. Logan had asked to keep them a secret, for just a little while. He wasn’t ready to come out yet. So Finn had vowed to keep it a secret.

His thoughts wandered so far from the conversation, he didn’t notice Alex asking him something until the room fell silent and he felt everyone’s eyes on him.

“Sorry, what did you say?” he asked, flushing at the attention.

Alex laid his fork down with a clatter and fixed his brother with a fierce look. “You gonna tell us what’s actually going on or do we have to guess?”

Finn swallowed. “Nothing’s going on, I’m fine.”

“Uh huh.” Alex glanced at his parents. “We’re gonna have to guess.” They both nodded with a bit too much excitement for Finn’s liking.

And then everyone began talking at once.

“Were you fired?”

“Or promoted?”

“Did you get a big case?”

“Did _you_ get injured too?"

“Is it about your team?”

“Is this about a girl?”

Finn froze at that last one. “What? No. God.”

“Ah.” His dad smirked knowingly. “So it _is_ about a girl.”

“No. Stop it.”

Alex reached over and ruffled his hair. “Aw, look at him getting all flustered. You should’ve brought her with you.” Finn glared at him. His heart was pounding now, and he felt a bit as though he was going to be sick.

“It’s not about a girl,” he repeated, gritting his teeth.

“A boy, then?” Alex asked sarcastically and Finn froze.

Alex’s eyes grew wide. “Finn?”

He sighed.

“Finn, is it about a boy?” Finn just shook his head, gritting his teeth and stared at the table, willing himself to not say anything.

“Honey?” his mom asked and he snapped.

“Alright, fine!” Finn shouted. “It’s about a boy, you guessed it. Congrats. I really wish you hadn’t because they asked me not to say anything, but I guess it’s too late now.”

The room fell silent. If possible, Alex’s eyes grew even wider.

“ _They_?”

Finn froze as he realized what he’d just said. “Shit,” he muttered. He pressed his thumb and forefinger to his eyes as tears began to form. Without another word, he stood and left the table.

His bedroom hadn’t changed much; the few things he’d left were still there, although a bit neater than he’d left them. He flopped onto his childhood bed and took a deep breath, willing tears back, before pulling out his phone. With shaking hands, he dialed Logan’s number.

“Hey, Fish!” Logan answered cheerfully. “How’s the city?”

“Lo-” he choked on a sob.

“Finn?” his voice turned concerned.

“Is that Finn?” Leo’s voice asked faintly in the background.

“Yeah, but something’s wrong,” Logan replied, sounding as if he’d turned away from the phone.

“What?” Leo’s voice was louder now.

“I don’t know.” Then, facing the phone again, Logan said, “Finn, I’m putting you on speaker, okay babe?”

“Kay,” he whispered.

“Hey, love, you alright?” Leo’s gentle voice came through the phone and Finn fought another sob.

“They know.” There was a moment of silence, and Finn could almost see the two swapping confused glances.

“Who knows what?” Logan asked.

“My family, they know about us.”

“Oh.”

“I’m so sorry, I know you said you didn’t want to tell anyone, but they kept asking me questions and I slipped and said-”

“Hey hey hey, Finn, it’s okay,” Logan said, effectively stopping his rant. “Just take a deep breath for us, yeah?” Finn complied, taking a shaky breath, and felt his heart rate drop just a little.

“Keep breathing, love. Just like that.” He did, until his pulse stopped racing and tears stopped threatening to spill over.

“Okay. I’m good,” he said, voice still a bit shaky.

“Good,” Logan said, then added, “And look, Finn, I know I said I wasn’t ready yet, but I don’t mind, really.”

“Me neither.”

“Yeah. Besides, it’s been months since we had that conversation. A lot has happened since then.” Finn heard faint rustling, and knew Logan had pulled Leo in closer. He ached to see them, to be with them, to touch them and hold them.

“I miss you guys,” he sniffed.

“We miss you too,” Leo said a bit sadly.

“Thanks for being so cool about all this.”

“Finn, we love you.” Logan’s voice was soft, teasing. “Your family knowing about us is not the end of the world. In no universe would we be mad about that. And I’m pretty sure Alex already knew. I mean, come on.”

Finn laughed a little. “Yeah, it wouldn’t surprise me. He was the one who guessed it.” They lapsed into silence for a moment, before Finn let out a long sigh. “I should probably go fix my mess, huh?”

“Mess?”

“Well, I just kinda left the table without providing any explanation whatsoever.”

Logan laughed, bright and loud. “Of course you did. Go, talk to your family. We can call again later.”

“Alright.”

Logan laughed again, “ _Go_. I love you.”

“Love you!”

Finn smiled, “Love you too.”

There was a light knock on the door as Finn hung up and set his phone down. “Come in!” he called, sighing quietly.

The door cracked open and his mom poked her head in. “Hey honey. You okay?”

He glanced at her tiredly. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

She smiled a little, and perched on the bed beside him. “Who was that you were talking to?”

“ _Mom_.”

“Sorry. You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s… it’s okay. That was… um, that was my boyfriends. Leo and Logan.” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” she asked gently, without judgement.

“We decided not to tell anyone yet,” he said, then swallowed. His next words were barely above a whisper, “And I was scared.”

His mom pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m sorry we made you feel uncomfortable. And that we bugged you so much at dinner. That wasn’t fair of us.”

“You’re forgiven,” Finn mumbled, face pressed into her shoulder.

She pulled away and pressed a hand to Finn’s cheek, turning his head so he was looking at her. “I support you, no matter what. You know that, right? I support you and I love you and will continue to do so because I am your mother, and I will be until the day I die. Okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Mum,” Finn said, his voice thick.

“Now, tell me a bit about these boys of yours.”

Finn smiled despite himself. “They’re amazing. They both speak French, which I do not know. But, it’s ho- er, cute.” He flushed. “Logan’s from Quebec and Leo’s from New Orleans. He always complains that it’s cold.” His mom laughed a bit at that. “I’ve known Logan for a little while, but I met Leo when Remus put all three of us together for a case. It’s how we got to know each other.”

His mom gasped, “Wait! The boy that got shot, was that one of them?”

“Yeah. Leo. He almost didn’t make it.” Finn’s voice wavered then.

“ _Oh_. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t know how,” he whispered. “He didn’t wake up for so long and Lo and I were so scared. I didn’t know how to handle telling you about them when I wasn’t even sure he would survive.”

“Oh, honey,” his mom sighed and hugged him tight. “I’m glad he’s okay.”

“Yeah, he’s doing a lot better,” Finn sniffed. “Re is letting him start work again next week, which is good. He’s started to go a bit stir-crazy. Right now he’s probably driving Logan crazy at home.”

“Do you guys live together?”

Finn nodded, a bit guiltily. “We got an apartment together a few months ago. It’s really nice.”

“That sounds wonderful, Finn.”

“Yeah it is. And it’s… yeah- it’s us.” They fell silent.

“I love them, Mum,” Finn said quietly after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad.”

Finn smiled.

“You realize you’re gonna have to tell your dad and your brother everything you just told me, right?”

He sighed, “Yeah.”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than a thump sounded right outside his door. Finn frowned before he crossed the room and tugged the door open. Alex and his dad collapsed at his feet.

“Were you spying on us?”

“No?”

“Yes,” Alex responded at the same time as their dad. They scrambled to their feet.

Finn glanced at his mom and they both burst out laughing.

“Guess I don’t have to tell them,” he gasped out. “Since I’m assuming you both heard everything.”

“It’s possible,” his dad answered. He at least had the decency to look mildly embarrassed. Alex, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear, looking unabashedly proud of himself.

“Do you guys want to call them with me?” Finn asked nervously.

“You sure they won’t mind?” his mom asked and Finn shook his head.

“No. No, they’d love to meet you guys.” Hands shaking only a bit, Finn grabbed his phone and called Logan again, this time using FaceTime. “Hey, Lo,” Finn said when his concerned face popped up. “Is Leo there?”

“Finn!” Logan exclaimed. “Yeah, he’s right here.” He turned the phone so that Leo was in frame too, both of them grinning at him.

“You feeling better, sweetheart?” Leo asked. Finn flushed a bit, feeling Alex’s eyes on him.

“Yeah, a lot better. I have someone here with me, actually.”

“Hi!” Alex blurted out, shoving his face into the frame. Finn pushed him away, rolling his eyes.

“That would be my idiot brother, Alex. And these are my parents.” Finn turned the phone towards his mom and dad, who both waved.

“Hi boys, it’s nice to meet you,” his mom said.

“You, too,” Leo said politely.

“Hi!” Logan waved cheerfully.

“Leo, I heard what happened to you,” his mom said. Finn stiffened. “I’m so sorry. Are you feeling better? Do you want us to send you anything?”

Leo smiled. “I’m doing much better, thank you. And I don’t need anything, your son has been taking very good care of me. But thank you for the offer.”

“Hey!” Logan protested. “I help too!”

“Yes, of course you do, love.”

Finn grinned at them.

“Well, I’m glad you’re doing better. And I’m glad you had Finn there to help you out.” She smiled. “Alright, we’ll leave you three alone now. It was very nice to meet you both!”

“Nice to meet you too!” Leo and Logan chimed.

Finn rolled his eyes at his mom. “Okay. Bye.” Finn's parents chuckled at him, his dad ruffling his hair once before they left, dragging Alex with them.

“They’re so in love,” Finn heard faintly through the door and he shook his head, laughing. Alex O’Hara, oblivious to the meaning of the word ‘subtle’.

“Your brother is very...enthusiastic,” Leo said carefully.

“Yes he is.”

“Hey, we were about to watch the hockey game that’s on tonight,” Logan said suddenly. “You wanna join us?”

Finn smiled softly. “I think I’m gonna get some sleep. I’m exhausted from being interrogated all evening.”

“Alright. Get some rest, sweetheart. We’ll call you again in the morning.”

“We love you,” Logan added. “Sleep well.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you in the morning.” Logan blew him a kiss, and Finn grinned before hanging up the phone.

As he laid back on his bed, he sighed heavily, relaxing into the mattress. He thought of everything that had happened over the past hour and smiled a bit. Of all the ways he’d imagined coming out to his family, this certainly hadn’t been one of them. But he certainly couldn’t complain about their reactions.


End file.
